Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for facilitating power instability in a central electronics complex (CEC) of data storage computing environment in advance of a potential power failure.
Description of the Related Art
Data storage devices such as disks are commonplace in today's society. Devices such as controllers control access to the storage devices in response to read and write requests. The storage controllers also mirror data to different storage devices and spread data amongst different storage devices for redundancy and backup purposes. Storage controllers may store data in accordance with one of several redundant array of independent disk (RAID) security levels. Generally, the higher the RAID level the greater the redundancy of the data storage. Pooled storage devices may be used to increase storage capacity and provide recovery and backup services.
Data storage servers, such as an IBM Enterprise Storage Server (ESS), are also becoming commonplace. An IBM® ESS storage server includes two clusters of processors and associated hardware. Typically, there are four storage controllers in each cluster. Each of the storage controllers controls multiple storage devices grouped in RAID arrays. In one environment, clients with Fiber Channel Host Bus Adapters (HBA) are coupled via a Fiber Channel to a switch. The switch is also coupled to the Storage Server with Fiber Channel HBAs. There may be multiple storage servers per client. Each client is assigned or allocated storage “volumes” which are mapped to physical locations on storage devices that are grouped in RAID arrays. Consequently, clients make data access requests (reads and writes) to the storage server, for data within their allocated volumes, and the storage server accesses the mapped locations in cache storage to satisfy the requests or from disk if the data does not reside in cache storage.
A known IBM® Enterprise Storage Server comprises two clusters of storage controllers with four storage controllers per cluster. Each cluster has its own cache (semiconductor) memory shared by all storage controllers in the cluster. Each cluster also has battery backed up nonvolatile storage (“NVS”) which is shared by all of the storage controllers in the cluster, although any one storage controller cannot use more than 25 percent of the total NVS allocated to the cluster. In addition, each storage controller has its own cache (disk) storage. The cache memory is used for rapid access to data inpaged from external storage to service read data access requests from memory and to provide buffering of modified data. All update requests are written to the associated cluster and backed up by the NVS on the mirrored cluster.
Storage systems such as ESS send commit messages to connected data hosts following the save of a copy of a serviced data trunk in NVS. After the commit message is received, hosts no longer need keep a copy of this data trunk. In some systems, in the event of a power loss, NVS does not function to retain data, but rather achieves the non-volatility by destaging the data onto a hard disk with the help of a battery backup component.